Sentinel, Revisited
by Zet Sway
Summary: "I lost absolutely all capacity to do anything but feel.  Feel him inside me, over me, his mouth abruptly on mine, and I was lost in a tidal wave of sensation."  Leon/Claire.  Oneshot.


Author's Note: So since Leon was so disappointed with the ending I gave him in the original, heartfelt and in-character incarnation of this fic, I decided to do a smutty revisit of it. I wrote and rewrote this over and over again until I didn't absolutely hate it anymore. This picks up at the second time Claire and Leon kiss in "Sentinel." I was happy with my writing at that point so I saw no reason not to recycle it for this. I realize the title "Sentinel, Revisited" is a lame title and I am open to suggestions for a better one.

As always, your constructive feedback is welcome. If you are so inclined, please tell me why you did or did not enjoy my work.

All of my work, along with additional curiosities about myself, is featured on my DeviantArt profile under the username of My17thRedEyE.

Resident Evil and all associated characters are © Capcom. I do not profit from this writing.

* * *

><p>And then suddenly his mouth was on mine again, his bangs tickling my forehead as he kissed me forcefully, proclaiming me as his for this moment and this moment alone. I let my hands fist themselves in his hair, tangled and stained with grime, and I pulled him closer.<p>

Closer. He couldn't be close enough. I engulfed him with my urgent affections, backing him up against someone's desk, searching deep inside this man, deep inside his heart, his soul, his _mouth_, for something to cling to. Some last shred of life in this hopeless place. He made me feel safe, protected, and alive. And I knew, if we somehow made it out of this place alive, I would never leave his side.

My hands fought to tug his padded RPD top out of his belt and over his head, but in mere seconds his bare torso was mine. I ran my hands up his smooth back, burying my face in the crook of his neck and breathing in that masculine scent, now so much stronger than before. His breathing was ragged and he fumbled with my vest, finally managing to push it off my shoulders while I distracted him with open mouthed kisses along his collarbone.

I felt his breath rush past my ear and a shiver ran up my spine. I was in another world, transported by his heaving breaths, his intoxicating scent, his desperate, clumsy hands all over my body. I pushed him down onto the desk, knocking picture frames and pencil cups off it as I climbed atop him and straddled his hips. I ground mercilessly down on his hardness, uttering a breathy moan at the sensation.

I felt his hands beneath the hem of my shirt, sliding slowly upwards. His fingers crept across my skin and I sighed again, sitting up to allow him better access. Those hands slid around to my stomach, up and over my breasts, and higher still until he was pulling my shirt over my head. It never occurred to me to feel ashamed or timid. I had him right where I wanted, primed and ready to send me into another dimension. Oh my god… the things I was going to do to this man…

Leon struggled with the clasp of my bra for a moment before he decided that to simply push the straps off my shoulders and the cups down off my breasts was a better idea. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me down toward him, kissing me possessively. He clawed at his fingerless gloves, desperate to get them off, and when he did, he groped me in earnest. Keeping myself silent was futile. I felt his tongue take a long slow sweep over my nipple before his lips closed around it and I cried out, squeezing my eyes shut and forcing his head into my chest. He teased my other nipple none too gently, pinching and pulling it roughly, sending electric jolts of pleasure straight down to my groin.

But as amazing as it felt, the only purpose his ministrations served was to increase my need for him tenfold. I felt his hardness pressing between my legs and I didn't just want it anymore, I NEEDED it, needed the penetration, needed him on top of me fucking me until I couldn't even remember my own name.

I gripped his hips with my knees and rolled him over. He flashed a devilish smile and his eyes darkened. He was hungry and wild; rough, with an insatiable taste for _me_. My shorts and panties were long forgotten, tossed carelessly on someone else's desk. Leon leaned over me, locking lips with me as his suddenly nimble fingers ghosted over my sex. I felt him smile into his kiss as he felt just how wet I was for him. He teased me with one finger, caressing my clit with his thumb. I uttered a low moan as he found my G-spot, arching my back and swearing. His reaction was to immediately add another finger and go harder.

"Oh my god," I choked out. "Don't stop…"

He continued, his lips leaving mine as he sank to his knees and pressed them to my sex, his lithe tongue caressing me just where I needed it. Every stroke was hot like fire and I found myself clawing and scratching at the desk beneath me, screaming his name, grinding my hips into his hand until I was almost… almost… just about to…

I tensed up and he stopped. My whine of disapproval was profound.

"Shhh…" he whispered into my ear. "Just a minute more."

He unzipped and peered at me, his eyes offering me one last chance to say no. I pulled him toward me, and he took the hint. He entered me slowly, taking care to make sure I was comfortable. But I had never experienced an issue accommodating a man of his size.

I kissed up his jaw and to his ear, tasting his earlobe before I whispered, "Fuck me like you mean it, rookie."

He shivered and growled, pushing my legs back as he obeyed. With every thrust, the desk rocked and creaked, and there wasn't a damn better feeling in the world. Stars exploded behind my closed eyes and spikes of pleasure bloomed from my core, setting my every nerve aflame. I scratched and grabbed for him and there was absolutely no way I would ever be able to get enough.

I was in another world, a world of blinding light and pleasure. Each spike of pleasure lasted just long enough for me to need _more_, and I moved against him, gasping and screaming, unable to form a coherent thought. I felt his hand leave my leg and then suddenly he was rubbing my clit, his body demanding my release.

I lost absolutely all capacity to do anything but _feel_. Feel him inside me, over me, his mouth abruptly on mine, and I was lost in a tidal wave of sensation. My nails dug into his back, my legs wrapped around his hips, and I moaned into his mouth. I felt his hard body undulating against mine, his hand rubbing frantic circles across my clit… and then… and then…

My embrace tightened around him as I let go of every inhibition, searing waves of sensation clouding my vision and making my toes curl. I convulsed and twitched, gasped his name. I cried out, but the only thing I could hear was his hot breath against my ear, his lips as they whispered sultry praises and obscenities. The louder I screamed, the harder his thrusts became, dragging out my orgasm for what felt like eternity before I felt him pull away, pulling out of me as he jerked his hardness, spilling his seed on my belly.

I lay limp on the desk, eyes closed, breathing heavily, as he sat on the edge next to me. I cracked my eyes open, looking at him through the hazy aftermath of my orgasm. Did that really just happen? Did we really just have sex in my brother's office, with zombies roaming the halls outside? He brushed a strand of hair from my face and I sat up, leaning on his shoulder. Suddenly the crisis, the nightmare, felt so surreal, so far away.

Leon put his arm around me and I inhaled his scent. If only I could bottle him, his smell, his embrace, and take him with me everywhere. Like a security blanket. I finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel, the end to this nightmare. As long as we stuck together, we would make it out. We would put this disaster far behind us and live as we were meant to.

In a moment such as this, how could I feel dread? In my pleasure soothed mind I thought to myself, of course Chris is alive. Of course Leon and I will find a life together. It sounded silly because of how young we were, it sounded ridiculous because I had just met him. But it gave me hope.

And with any luck, hope would keep us alive.

00000000000000

Thank you for reading~


End file.
